


The More, The Merrier, And The Hearts We Break Along The Way

by Subbed_Demon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Being That Bitch, Cuckolding(Kinda?), It Ends In Sheith We'll Get There, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subbed_Demon/pseuds/Subbed_Demon
Summary: Shiro is miserable, and he knows it. He knows he was wrong to retire, and he was wrong to marry Curtis. He hasn't heard from Keith in a while either. So when he gets a message from Keith, he's surprised but happy to hear from him. Then he sees the video.Keith had been busy. After trying to heal up from the fallout of Shiro's message, he remembers that Haggar probably had other clones out there. Other Shiro's. He just has to find them.Hi! I'm of course to blame for writing this, but I elect @nexusnie (seriously, came up with the rough idea, and I rolled with it) and @JenosonTwit for being an absolute influence. Without them, this probably wouldn't have been written.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Kuron (Voltron), Keith/Pre-Kerberos Kuron, Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The More, The Merrier, And The Hearts We Break Along The Way

To say Keith had been heartbroken when Shiro married Curtis was putting it mildly. He was devastated. Everything hurt, and to make it worse, Shiro seemed oblivious to his pain. He spent many weeks just crying, spilling his heart to his mom, who was steadily growing closer to having Shiro killed. But Keith didn’t want that. Despite the hurt and the pain, he still loved Shiro, even if Shiro didn’t love him. Then, when he finally felt empty of any more tears, he had an idea. Haggar was gone, and he was sure almost all the clones were gone. But maybe there was a chance. Maybe Keith could still have Shiro, and Shiro not have to choose him. Well, not THAT Shiro at least.

-

Shiro sat at home. Retired life was so much more appealing when work had been stacked against him, when a break probably would have been more fitting. It was all too clear that had been hasty. That wasn’t the only decision he was regretting. Curtis was at work, and that seemed preferable than having him home.  
It wasn’t as though Curtis was a bad man. He was sweet, caring, and loveable. But there was no fire, no desire, nothing that they really had in common other than working together on the Atlas. Why he had thought this was a good idea, he still couldn’t really figure out. He had a loving husband, someone who would always be there. But he wasn’t in love. That was reserved for-

His tablet dinged with a message. Shiro reached for it, punched in his password, and saw that it was from Keith. He felt guilty. He hadn’t talked to Keith since the wedding. It had been half a year, but a larger part of him felt so guilty. Not only had he been so tone deaf to invite Keith to his wedding, but he made Keith his best man.  
Every time he set about to message Keith, those words came back to him. “Shiro, please. You’re my brother. I love you.” Shiro heard those words a lot these days, replaying in his head. He had written them off as Keith loving him as a brother. But more and more, Shiro reconsidered that. And he didn’t know how to tell Keith that he had been wrong. He didn’t want to hurt Curtis. And he couldn’t admit aloud that he had been so damned dense.

Shiro opened the message up. It was a video, and coordinates to somewhere in space. He was puzzled. He couldn’t tell what the video was without playing it. So he did.  
The video went from black to showing his face. It was him, Shiro. No, it was him in how he looked before his hair went completely white. The little tuft of white hair and a less lined face stared back at him.

“Hi, me. You’re going to want to be alone for this. I’ll give you a few seconds.” He grinned, rocking his head back and forth. “Well, if you’re not alone by now, that Curtains of yours is going to have a few questions.” The camera moved from showing this other Shiro to the side, giving a view of the bedroom. There was another Shiro, this time looking like he had before he had taken the Kerberos mission, black hair in as much a military style as he had at the time. He was kneeling on a bed. Perched over top of-  
Keith. Keith was naked, and this other Shiro was naked too. The camera shook slightly as it was set down on a table, and the tuft haired Shiro walked into view. He was naked too.  
“No, no, no, no,” said Shiro. They began touching Keith all over, caressing his skin. Kissing him. Worshipping him.  
“How in the hell did you pick that little vanilla brat over Keith?” sneered Other Post-Kerberos Shiro, going down on Keith as he started to suck him off. Keith vocalized a heart, raspy groan, holding his head and digging himself into the bed.  
“What the fuck were you thinking?” said Other Pre-Kerberos Shiro. He bent down and gave Keith a filthy kiss on his lips, ravishing him and sucking on Keith’s tongue. He broke it as Keith panted, babbling for more. “You weren’t thinking, right. That’s ok, because that means he’s all ours. Don’t worry, we got him. We’ll give him what he needs.” He went back, sucking marks into Keith’s neck, twisting his nipples as Keith wined and moaned and pleaded for him to keep going. He was thrusting up into the Other Post-Kerberos Shiro’s mouth, clenching the sheets of the bed with white knuckled grasps. Then he gave a hearty groan, and his thrusts stopped. Other Pre-Kerberos Shiro cut the noise off by pressing his mouth to his, passionately devouring his mouth through Keith’s orgasm.  
Shiro was holding the tablet with shaking hands, gripping it with such force, little hair line cracks began to form on the screen near his fingers. He should turn it off. He wanted to turn it off. But he couldn’t tear his eyes away.  
Keith whispered his thanks, his love, to the two Other Shiro’s, who preened at the praise, who murmured back affirmation. Keith rolled over, getting up on his hands and knees. And he smiled at the camera.  
“Hi, Shiro.” His eyes glittered; face still flushed. “I’ve wanted to say hello for a long time now, but you hurt me really bad when you married… I’m sorry, what was his name again?”  
“Curtains?” offered Other Post-Kerberos Shiro.  
“Cucumber?” said Other Pre-Kerberos Shiro with a laugh.  
“Hm, doesn’t really matter, does it? Point is, after I got done crying my eyes out over you, I remembered all those clones Haggar got to making. I figured there had to be a few left. So, I went looking, and it took me a bit.” He smiled and reached either hand out for the two Shiro’s, who took up the hand and kissed it sweetly. “I found these two lovelies, who, with Haggar out of the way, decided they didn’t want to run off with some no name over the person who saved their lives.” He leaned in, kissing one, then the other, not bothering to keep the noise of slithering lips and soft moans as he did.  
Shiro was shaking, and he felt tears building in his eyes. He was watching what he always wanted, in the worst way. He was there, but he wasn’t. He wanted to be there, but the ring felt heavy on his left hand.  
“They appreciate me. They LOVE me. And they,” Keith looked at the camera, a flame in his eyes, “CHOSE me.” He grinned, and the two Other Shiro’s descended upon his body, working their hands to caress every inch of him. “The funny thing is,” said Keith, eyes fluttering, “there is room for a third in this bed. I wouldn’t mind the whole set, to be honest. It’s a pity you had to get married, Shiro. You could have had all of me. You can still have me, if you want. I made sure those coordinates are in the message for a reason. You have this chance, and I won’t be offering it again. So choose.”  
“Don’t worry,” said Other Pre-Kerberos Shiro. “We’ll take really good care of him while we wait.”  
“Extra good care of him,” agreed Other Post-Kerberos Shiro, pushing Keith forward until he was on his hands and knees. He jostled behind him, something in his prosthetic hand that looked like a bottle. The video cut out, but the few seconds of audio were a gorgeous groan from Keith that left Shiro red in the face. Then, the video was done.  
Shiro set the tablet down. He got up and paced, trying to think, trying to make sense of it. He rubbed a finger on his wedding band, and he thought of all his mistakes. Shiro had made more than a few, and he might be just about ready to make another. But he wasn’t going to let this stand. Keith offered him something, a drink of water while he died of thirst on a desert island.  
I’ll just go and see him, he lied to himself. Shiro was good at lying to himself. “I’ll tell him I’m happy for him, I’ll make sure those clones aren’t going to hurt him. And then I’ll leave, go back to Curtis.  
Shiro was really good at lying to himself.

-

Shiro pulled a few strings and managed to get a ship that would get him to the coordinates. His tablet kept dinging the whole trip, but he didn’t bother answering calls or messages. Whether they were taunts from Keith, or worried questions from Curtis, he didn’t care. He just needed to see Keith. He needed to get there, deal with the situation, and then he could console his husband. The ring on his finger never bothered his skin this much, but it itched like his skin was allergic to the metal.  
It took him a few days, but he got to the coordinates. It was a ship, small and sleek. He hailed it, to which a prerecorded message asked him name and registry number. Once he gave it, a little video of Keith’s face appeared on his overhead screen.  
His face was flushed, and his eyes looked fogged over. He was rocking forward, like something was bumping his from behind.  
“C-come on aboard, C-cap-ta- Ohh,” Keith bent forward, and Shiro saw one of the clones was fucking him, hard and fast. He couldn’t tell which one. The screen cut out. Shiro was red in the face. He had never felt so humiliated, jealous, and pitiful in his life. But he pulled himself together and drove the ship to dock in with the other, drawing a deep breath. Putting on his Captain face, he got out of his seat and went to go get this over and done with.

-

The shock of seeing his face in front off him, that young baby-faced self that was his Pre-Kerberos face, was nothing Shiro had ever felt before. He didn’t know how Haggar had been good enough at gene manipulation to get it so perfect, but here it was, staring right back at him.  
“Hello, Captain,” his Other self said, condescension heavy in tone. “Come on, don’t be too shocked, you sure didn’t come to see me.” Shiro felt a little relieved that the clone was at least dressed. He followed as the clone led him on, his lips tight. He wasn’t going to say a thing to either of them if he could help it. “You’re so quiet, Shiro. No need to be jealous, after all, you have a lovely little husband at home, waiting for you.” Shiro strode ahead of the clone, slamming his Altean arm into the metal ahead of him. The Other him just grinned. “Something I said?” He ducked under the arm and kept going. Shiro took a few deep breaths and followed.  
The ship wasn’t large, and they came to the sleeping quarters (there was obviously just one room) quickly. Shiro went up to the door, but his Other self stepped in front of him.  
“Now, before I let you in, I want to make one thing absolutely clear, Shiro.” His Pre-Kerberos self glared, showing anger for the first time. “You threw Keith away like he was nothing, married some no name little shit off Atlas. Keith told us all about what you did. You have no stake, no claim here. You have what Keith gives you. And if you make him cry?” He chuckled, but there was no humor in it. “The two of us will throw you off this ship, and you’ll never, ever see him again.” He grinned. “Understand?”  
Shiro thought he’d lose his patience then and there. But all his bravado left him. His other self was right. He had no right to say anything against it all. He was here because Keith let him be here. Shiro nodded. His Pre-Kerberos self nodded, and put a hand to the scanner by the door, and it opened wide.  
Immediately, the heavy smell of sweat and sex hit Shiro like a tidal wave. Moans, the sound of slapping skin, and the cries of someone in the throes of passion followed. And the sight came into focus.  
Keith was riding the other clone, hard. He cried out, forcing himself down and up, and his Post-Kerberos self held his waist, egging him on.  
“Fuck!” the clone shouted as he thrust up, and Keith came all over his chest. Keith fell over him, kissing him, letting out sweet words too low to make out. His Post-Kerberos self had his hands in Keith’s now very long hair, running his fingers through it as he sucked on Keith’s lips, letting his actions do more to show what his words never could. Then, they slowly turned their eyes to the now opened door.  
“Look who decided to show up,” said his Pre-Kerberos clone. He bumped Shiro’s should roughly as he strode past him, coming over to the pair on the bed, his hands going for Keith’s face to hold as he went in for a kiss.  
“Couldn’t help myself,” said the other clone in mock apology. He pulled out of Keith, and a little drop of come followed. “You have no idea. This sweet baby can go for hours.” He winked at Shiro. “But you wouldn’t know, would you? How’s Curtains?”  
Shiro curled his hand into a fist before remembering that it wasn’t his place to get angry. This was his doing. He only had himself to blame.  
“Good boy,” said his Pre-Kerberos clone. “Don’t forget your place now.”  
“In fact,” said Keith, climbing off the clone he had just ridden to completion, “lets talk about your place.” He smiled softly. “It’s been a while, Shiro.” He stopped. “I thought I’d be angry, but I’m actually really glad to see you.”  
Shiro’s heart melted. He stood in place, but he wanted to walk over, to caress Keith face, to kiss him, to-  
“Aw, I think he still loves you, Shiro,” said his Post-Kerberos self.  
“He does, doesn’t he?” chipped in the other.  
“I do still love you, Shiro,” said Keith. His eyes were wide. “I think I always will. But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to punish you for what you’ve done.” With that, he pulled down the Pre-Kerberos clone’s pants and took out his cock. “After all,” he said, giving it a nice long lick, “you made me your best man. Am I still your best man, Shiro?” He took in the clone’s dick to the hilt, drawing a groan from his Other self. Keith held it in his mouth, and Shiro could see from his cheeks that he was working his tongue all around it.  
“I- I’m sorry Keith,” Shiro said weakly.  
Keith drew off from his blowjob and shot a look over at Shiro. “You’re sorry?” Both the clones smirked at each other. “You’re sorry? I used to be sorry, Shiro. I used to be sorry that I got angry when it didn’t help, sorry that I was too hot headed and didn’t think things through. I used to be sorry that no matter how many times I tried to show you I cared, you never seemed to notice. I used to be sorry about small shit that didn’t break people’s hearts, Shiro. Fuck your sorry.” He went back to sucking the clones dick, his face red.  
“You made him angry, Shiro,” said the Pre-Kerberos clone. “Fuck, he’s so hot when he gets angry.”  
Shiro swallowed. He fell to his knees. He felt the weight of his pride, his so called honor, breaking, and he let it go.  
“I fucked up, Keith, I fucked up hard.”  
“Damn right you did,” piped up the Post-Kerberos clone, laying on his stomach and watching the show.  
“I should have never made you my best man. I should have never married Curtis.” He let the words fall. Keith drew back, surprise etched on his face.  
“Go on,” he said.  
“I should have never made you feel like you were nothing to me but a friend. I should have told you years ago.”  
“Told me what, Shiro?”  
“That I loved you. That I’ve always loved you. That you deserve more than me, but I wanted to be with you.” Silence hung in the air, thick enough to cut with a Marmoran Blade.  
“You say that, Shiro, but I still see a ring on your hand.” Keith’s words weren’t thrown. They were soft, words that firmly asked for a choice to be made. But Shiro knew that lying to himself wasn’t going to cut it any longer. He reached with his floating prosthetic, took off the ring and threw it across the room. It fell with a little tinker, then was still. Then Shiro got up, and threw himself at Keith, the two clones backing away to let Keith get pinned to the bed.  
Shiro kissed him. He knew he should do so many steps before this, knew he wasn’t doing right by Curtis, but he didn’t care. That mistake was worth it to make up for the mountain he had let accrue. He kissed Keith with all the passion he let be locked inside for all these years, all the wasted time set into one kiss that maybe could tell Keith that he meant to fix it. And Keith kissed back. He lay his hands on Shiro’s neck, and held him, a little sob to go with it. When Shiro drew back, there was a little wet in Keith’s eyes, but a smile there all the same.  
Two whistles made them both turn their heads up. The two clones, one leaning on the bed, the other lying on it, looked on with twin grins. Keith looked back to Shiro.  
“They are staying.” He was telling, not asking. “They chose me. They get to be with me.”  
“Ok,” said Shiro, finding that the jealousy was gone. He wasn’t going to argue. In some strange way, he preferred it. Shiro had always felt like he wasn’t enough. Maybe with three of them, they could be enough for Keith. To be with Keith the way he deserved.  
“Good.” Keith kissed him. “And just to be clear, you’re still in the doghouse. But,” he kissed him again, “I’ll give you a treat.” He rolled Shiro over with a strength that surprised the larger man. He sat on his chest, his dick sticking out, half hard already. “You get this for now, and maybe you’ll get more later.”  
“Fair enough,” said Shiro, and he let Keith face fuck him, then and there.

-

Life was different, adjusting on the ship with two of his clones and Keith. Shiro couldn’t help but feel more at ease than he had on Earth. He was back among the stars, and he was with Keith.  
Like he promised, he sent divorce papers to Curtis. He left everything to him. The house, the money, just asking for a few personal objects to be put in a post office box for when he could get back to Earth. Curtis was a tearful mess, but even he admitted that he knew this would happen, that Shiro didn’t really love him. It was as good as it could get. Shiro sent Curtis Adam’s number, and said that they might have something in common. And that was the end of his marriage.  
The ship he used got collected. Shiro wouldn’t be needing it. He was right where he wanted to be, and that was wherever Keith went.  
The two clones took a little while to warm up to him. Little jabs of “Cucumber”, “Curtains”, and just how thick Shiro had been to have thought of being with anyone but Keith. But Shiro just took it all in stride. After all, they were right. It had taken him far longer than it should have. And they loved Keith, adored Keith. How could he not appreciate them? After all, were in not for them, in some part, he wouldn’t be here.  
And Keith… God, it was a dream, even with sharing him with the two clones. He did put Shiro through a few embarrassing stunts, made sure to show him that he hadn’t appreciated what had been done. But then, after he was sure that Shiro wasn’t going anywhere, Keith turned into a fireball.  
Shiro found himself on the bed, rocking into Keith, the two clones sweet talking their shared love while masturbating just out of his reach. Keith was a mess on the bed, breathing hard and moaning, an absolute beauty for them all. Shiro couldn’t help but be thankful as he pulled Keith up to kiss him as he rocked into him. Thankful for Keith, and thankful for the two clones of himself that shared his love.  
The more, the merrier, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had to make it hurt a little for Shiro, but in the end, I also wanted him to be with Keith, for Keith's sake. Wow, Keith, your mom lets you have three Shiro's? This was so much fun to write, kinda just pumped this out and rolled with it. I'll probably edit it a little more, but I wanted to share it, so here we are!


End file.
